Surprises
by Knight Mistress
Summary: "You're, like, a total celebrity. I mean, who cares about Spongebob Squarepants? I'm sitting here with Wolverine!" Oneshot.


**Okay, so I just had to write this. The scene with Ari and the little kid is one of my favorites in the book. So cute! I know I used lines from the book in here, they're not mine, but I just felt I should keep it like the book. So this is the little kid's POV of the whole thing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the lines in the book that I used in here. They all belong to James Patterson. **

Disney World! My eyes lit up when we entered the most magical place on Earth. Or at least that's what they say. I hope they're right. I don't think I could find something ever as magical as this.

My eyes flew to Cinderella's castle. It was big, and blue! Blue was my favorite color. _But I thought that all princess's had to like pink. _I suddenly though, confused. _Why isn't her castle pink?_

"Tommy!" My mom called. "Come on, we're going to go to Splash Mountain before the line gets long." Oh boy, Splash Mountain! The thought of pink castles exited my mind. "Coming!" I ran over to her, dodging all of the people. Good thing I had good eye-sight. I might of gotten lost.

I grabbed my mom's hand and with the other, fingered the pin on my shirt. Today was my birthday, and we were going on all of my favorite rides. It was going to be awesome!

We came towards front of Splash Mountain, and we about to get in line when my mom pointed to the left. I looked in her direction. "Tommy, look, it's Goofy! Go take a picture! It'll be so cute." I looked up at her the most serious way a seven-no eight- year old kid could. "Mom, I don't want to take a picture with Goofy."

It seems I was too late. My little sister Cathy was already running over there, and my mom had no choice but to follow. "You go Mom." I told her. "I'm eight. I can take care of myself." I puffed out my chest like I've seen superheroes do. My mom sighed. "Stay right here. The line isn't too far from here, and I can see you clearly. Just for a minute or too, okay?" I smiled, and nodded as my mom ran off to join Cathy.

She was right. The line was only a few feet away. I turned around to look at the mountain behind me. A group of people on the boat were dropping down the falls. That was always my favorite part. It was a good thing Cathy was over the height line by a little bit. I was going to make her sit in the front with me. Then we were going to get soaked!

I saw someone on a bench, eating chocolate ice cream. _Is that who I think it is? _I thought excitedly and moved over to sit next to him. Mom wouldn't care, I was close, and I would be done in a second.

"I know who you are." I said calmly, not wanting to scare him away. He was the last person I wanted to leave. Wolverine just snarled at me, but I didn't care. I was bouncing in excitement.

I noticed other people were staring at him. Why didn't they come over for an autograph too? Or did they not know who he was?

"You're Wolverine." I said quickly, looking up in his eyes. "You're so awesome. You're totally my favorite, dude, and the strongest one of all of them and the coolest too. I wish I was like you."

I looked up at him again. "You're, like, a total celebrity. I mean, who cares about Spongebob Squarepants? I'm sitting here with Wolverine!" My heart was beating so fast, and a warm feeling came over me.

This was so awesome!

And Wolverine even smiled at me! "Gosh, could I have your autograph?" I said, even more excited then I was before. My mom wanted me to get Goofy's autograph, I mean, Goofy! But here, can you sign my shirt?"

I pulled a little bit at my sleeve and grabbed the marker in my pocket. Mom wouldn't mind. I mean, this is Wolverine's signature! When he didn't take the marker, however, I could feel my face fall the tiniest bit, but I tried to keep up my happy face.

"I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bug you. I know you're famous and I'm just a little kid." I could feel my smile falter, and then it was gone. Was he really not going to sign my shirt?

"No, that's okay kid. Hope your mom doesn't mind." Wolverine told me and took the marker, signing my shirt. Of course mom wouldn't mind. This is the best birthday ever!

My smile was back, and I was thrilled. "Gosh, thanks, mister. I'll never wash this shirt again. You're the best. I can't wait to get back to school and tell everyone I met Wolverine and he signed my shirt! This is the best day of my life!"

He smiled at me again! "No problem. You better get back to your folks." I nodded eagerly. "Okay. Thanks again! You rock!" I ran back to the spot where I was supposed to be waiting for Mom. I looked back at Wolverine who gave me a tiny smile, and then got up and left.

When my mom came over, I had the biggest smile ever on my face. "Hey Mom! Guess who signed my shirt? Wolverine! It's the best birthday ever!"

**Did you like it? :)**


End file.
